Kazael
Kazael, or Kael was once a Captain of the Eight Squad of Gotei 13, now working as a 4th Ring Captain of the Royal Squad, under the Royal Family. Appearance He is of mid height, a grin is always seen in his face, he has blonde hair, not too long but covers his eyes. He also wears a crown on his head, showing his "royalty". He looks very much like his twin. Character Outline Kael is also known as prince the shreder. At a young age, he stabbed his elder identical twin brother, Raziel, presumably to death, Siel claims that Kael cheated, which Kael angrily declines. He represents the sin of sloth and is always saying that he is a prince of a high-class clan. He is known as a battle genius, but his abilities only truly present themselves when he sees his own "royal" blood, which reminds him of the time he stabbed his brother. He is also very cocky and is a battle-freak, a lot of his men only follows him because of fear, and some out of respect. He is well known as the psychotic genius. History Childhood and Relationship with Siel Kael, born as a prince and grew without his parents, was highly competative towards his older twin, Siel. First, they started pinching each other, then as days past, they started punching, then throwing pebbles, then rocks, and knives. Finally when they both became Shinigami ( they were young when they mastered their own Shikai ), they started slashing at each other and forgeting their relationship, until one day, Kael stabbed his brother, which he thought was dead, so he left him inside their Castle. He then travelled, finally reaching Seireitei. The Prince and the Academy Kael, at a young age already became a Shinigami, so therefore, he doesn't need to go into the Academy, but because of pride, he went into the Academy and was eager to show everyone his prowess. He was dubbed by many as a Genius, as he graduated less than a month prior to his entrance. The Prince and the 8th Squad Kael then after becoming a member of the 8th Squad quickly demands to be placed on a higher Seat, which everyone found very annoying except for their Captain, Shunsui Kyōraku. He will give him a Seat, but was cancelled because of the arrival of a new Captain, Tsuyoshi. The new Captain did not accept the request, so Kael left the Squad for a while. The Prince and Hueco Mundo Kael, after leaving his squad was sent to Hueco Mundo with some others to perform an investigation. Upon landing into Hueco Mundo, one of the members sent was revealed to be a Shinigami possessed by an Arrancar and attacked the group, it killed all the members except for Kael, which stood on a corner and showed his wide grin. He killed the Shinigami effortlessly and the Arrancar controlling him without using Shikai. Bankai Training Kael stayed for Hueco Mundo over a very long time, killing Hollows and Arrancars. Then after long years, he came face to face with a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, it quickly over-powered him, when it released its released form, wounding Kael and soaking him with blood, Kael then turned berserk upon seeing his own blood and his zanpakuto spoke to him, and he released his Bankai for the first time. It released a gigantic creature made out of blades and quickly shered his opponent. He then continued to train to master his Bankai. Return to Seireitei After few months, he finished to master his Bankai and went back to Seireitei by forcing an Arrancar to make a Garganta. He arrived in Seireitei and beheaded the Arrancar. Back to the 8th Squad When he returned to Seireitei, he went back to his Squad, almost all of them were surprised to see him, he met the new Captain, Nai Musha. After few weeks, the Captain was dead and he saw his chance to finally be the Captain. Promotion to Captain Few months after the previous Captain's death, Kael's power was quickly noticed by others, so a Captain recommended him to be a Captain. He took the examination and fought with several Captains, he passed the exam, therefore was promoted to Captain. The 8th Squad Captain With him as the new 8th Squad Captain, nothing changed, he is still cocky and is a battle freak. When he met his squad for the first time, he left them with different opinions, some fear him so follows his orders, some respects him so follows him. Synopsis This events happened in the Bleach Fanfiction Universe. Zero Division Recruitment Arc Kael then after becoming a member of the 8th Squad quickly demands to be placed on a higher Seat, which everyone found very annoying except for their Captain, Shunsui Kyōraku. He will give him a Seat, unfortunately, Shunsui was promoted to the Zero Division, as a result Kael's promotion was cancelled because of the arrival of a new Captain, Tsuyoshi. The new Captain did not accept the request, so Kael left the Squad for a while. Second Coming of Aizen Arc During this arc, Kael did not bother helping the Shinigami in their fights, although he knows that Arrancar and Shinigami are fighting, he also noticed some fights especially the fight between Zukia Tojiro and Vampiro, for they both emit extra-ordinary spiritual energy that can be felt throughout Hueco Mundo. He just continued his Bankai training and doesn't care a bit about the outcome of the fights. Powers and Abilities :*'Master Swordsman': He is known to be good in swordsmanship for he started using his Zanpakuto when he was still a child. He also uses his unreleased zanpakuto when fighting weaker opponents. :*'Combat Genius': Although he doesn't like to show it, he usually calculates each and every move he and his opponent make, he can also make good decisions in a middle of a battle. :*'Kido Expert': He can cast level a level 61 Kido without the encantation. :*'Master of Flash Step': He is very apdept in using Flash Steps, he can outrun several Vice Captain Shinigami or sometimes even Captain-level Shinigami. As a demonstration of his speed, he can shoot a bullet from his pistol and slash it with his blade effortlessly. :*'Berserker': Whenever he sees his own blood he turns berserk, his grin turns wider and he becomes more eager to kill his opponent. He also becomes temporarily capable of ignoring any injuries he had sustained. :*'Master Marksman': Other than his zanpakuto, he also wields a silver pistol which he is very good in using. He is known to only miss an average of 1 to 2 bullets each round. Weapons :*'Pistol': He wields a silver pistol capable of releasing bullets with the power of an average Cero, the bullets are made out of spiritual particles which when shot expands and shoots out, it is known that he forced the 12th Squad to develop this weapon for him. :*'Knives': The first weapon he used was a set of knives, he is an expert in using this for throwing and slashing opponents. Zanpakuto His zanpakuto is a katana with yellow color scheme, and he is always seen with it. Most of the time, he keeps his zanpakuto on his waist. :*'Shikai': Jūrin no Kujo (Literally meaning Claw and Fangs of Devastation). Its Shikai command is, Shred them to bits, its form takes the form of a regular katana, it gives him the ability to use his zanpakuto to create blades wherever, he could also make it long and even bury it underground for a surprise attack, and use it as Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru. :Shikai Special Abilities :*'Satsugai Ken' (lit. Murdering Blade) Whenever he uses this attack, his blade turns into a blade that glows red and able to slash almost anything, for its blade has been sharpen almost a two hundred folds, but on the downside, the blade lasts for only 5 minutes, after it the blade turns temporarily britle. :*'Shikon Ken' (lit. Fang of Blades) This move creates a head of a beast-like creature which is made of blades that comes from the sword. It can shred opponents to pieces. :*'Bankai': Trivia * Both the ideas from Kazael and Raziel's story are based and patterned to Belphegor and Rasiel from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. * Also the picture of Kazael and Raziel are also from Reborn. Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:8th Division